It is known that cognition enhancing drugs facilitate attention abilities and acquisition, storage and retrieval of information and attenuate the impairment of cognitive functions associated with head traumas, stroke, age and age-related pathologies.
Racemic molecule of 2-(5-methyl-2-oxo-4-phenyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-acetamide, a piracetam structural derivative, was mentioned in 2001 (M. V. Berestovitskaya, M. M. Zobachova, B. M. Novikov, O. S. Vasil'eva, N. V. Usik, S. M. Aleksandrova, I. N. Turenkov. International Conference on the Synthesis of Nitrogen Heterocycles, Moscov, Oct. 9-12, 2001, vol. 1, pp. 229-233). However there is no data on the chemical structure and biological properties of this compound provided.
EP 2013166 B (AKCIJU SABIEDRIBA OLAINFARM) Oct. 3, 2010 disclosed R-enantiomer of N-carbamoylmethyl-4-phenyl-2-pyrrolidinone being different from the present one only in that 5-methyl group is lacking with neurotropic activity.